


Whenever You Need Me

by pastistoday



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slenderverse - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, plant boy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastistoday/pseuds/pastistoday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of one shots from the Everymanhybrid Plant boy au thought of by emetophoria on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whenever you Need Me

Vinny whimpered softly, he had been crying for what felt like hours now but so quietly he was sure neither Evan or Jeff had a clue what was going on. He was so sick of being different! Why couldn’t he have just been human? Have just been normal? 

Jeff and Evan swore they didn’t mind, and maybe they didn’t. They liked Vinny anyway but there was no doubt that their lives would have been better if Vinny wasn’t a plant person. Just today Evan had gotten in another fight to defend Vinny and walked away with a black eye and a split lip that Vinny hated himself for. If he was just human, or better at hiding, that wouldn’t have happened. 

He hugged himself tightly and shivered in disgust when his hands brushed one of the flowers growing out of his skin. Evan said they were beautiful, objectively beautiful and it would take an idiot not to realize that. Vinny hated them so maybe he was an idiot. These were the damned things that had got Evan hurt and Vinny tormented all his life, the flowers growing out of his skin. 

In a fit of anger he grabbed the flower near his hand by it’s stem and ripped it out of his flesh. He froze for a moment gasping silently at the shock of pain that coursed through him. Blood bubbled out of the place the flower had been pulled and Vinny stared at it numbly. His blood was good, it was human. No one could tell what he was from his blood, blood was better then the flowers. 

Numbly Vinny grabbed the stem of another flower and yanked it out of his skin with a pained hiss. He tossed the hated thing on the ground with a soft snarl and grabbed another one. They had turned into roses now from his anger and fear and the sharp thorns cut his hands as well but he didn’t care as he ripped that one out to. Three more flowers and the pain started to catch up to him. He gave small hiccupping sobs and the flowers were blue now but there were still more of them and they needed to go. 

Blood was now trickling down his arms and dripping on to the floor. He was glad he didn’t have any carpeting in his room. He gave a slightly louder sob and covered his mouth with one hand as he used the other to pull out two flowers that had been growing close together. The ground around him was littered with blue and red petals and drops of red blood. 

Vinny ran his hands through his hair and found more flowers there. Sobbing historically he ripped one out taking some of his hair with it. He could feel the blood trickling down his scalp matting the rest of his hair. Head wounds bled more he remembered but now he had a clear patch of hair to twist his hands into curling up tighter into a ball and staring at the bloody flowers scattered around him.

“Vinny are you okay?” Evan’s voice called from the door along with a soft knock making Vinny jump.

“Y-ya I’m fine.” He stuttered out but his voice was thick with tears and not convincing at all. Evan opened his door with out asking and Vinny hid his face in his arms. There was a moment of heavy silence as they both seemed to stop breathing.

“Oh Vinny.” Evan sighed softly and Vinny sobbed hoarsely clenching his hands in his hair even tighter.

“Just go away please Evan.” Vinny pleaded. “I don’t want you to look at me right now and I can’t look at you when I got you hurt.” 

“Vinny.” Evan sighed and Vinny hears the click of the door closing behind Evan and then his footsteps coming nearer. He kneels down next to Vinny and wraps his arms around him. Vinny starts to sob harder hyperventilating as he can’t get breaths between his sobs. “Breath, breath.” Evan chants in a low voice rocking Vinny slightly. “It’s going to be okay.” 

“No it’s no-ot.” Vinny gasped clinging to Evan’s shirt forgetting that he’s bleeding on Evan, not that Evan seems to mind. “People always target me and as long as you and Jeff are around me they’ll target you to and you get hurt and it’s my fault why can’t I just be human? I want to be human so badly Ev and I just can’t I can’t-“

“Shhh.” Evan hushes cupping the back of Vinny’s head gently when Vinny presses his face against Evan’s chest and starts sobbing again. “Breath Vince, it’s okay. I don’t mind, you know me I get into fight just as well when you’re not around as when you are. It’s okay. It’s not your fault. Breath. In… out… there you go, breath.” Evan’s gotten so good at dealing with Vinny’s panic’s because he has to many of him, just another thing he feels guilty for making Evan deal with. 

Evan used to be so helpless with this because his reaction to everything negative was violence. Vinny could remember one time Evan had gotten so frustrated and angry with the world during one of Vinny’s break downs that he had punches a hole in the wall but it wasn’t as if that helped. If anything it made Vinny more afraid then he was before because he had interpreted that as anger at him. Now Vinny clung to Evan and tried to match Evan’s breathing as he chanted softly, in… out. 

Finally Vinny subsided into sniffles he looked down and realized there was dried blood not just on his arms but on Evan’s as well. Both of their shirts were stained beyond salvation and Vinny gave another little hiccupping sob. 

“Don’t worry about the clothes.” Evan said intercepting Vinny’s next source of unhappiness. “It doesn’t matter. They’re just things they don’t matter. You matter. We need to get you looked after okay? If they get infected the bark will spread father and I know you hate that too.” Vinny sniffled and let Evan lead him through the motions of cleaning the wounds and wiping away the blood. 

“Who cares if you’re a plant person Vince. You’re still a person. Better then those jerks who harass you. They’re just dicks, tiny little dicks at that.” Evan growled and Vinny gave a small laugh still thick with tears. “You’re worth fighting for.” Evan promised taking Vinny’s hand and kissing it gently. “Best cause I could ever find to fight for.” 

“What am I, your princess.” Vinny chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. 

“If you want to be.” Evan answered completely seriously. “I’d be your knight any day, every day, for the rest of my life if you need me.” 

“Oh.” Vinny gasped and blushed. “Okay.” He said, unsure of how else to respond. Evan seemed to understand because he smiled up at Vinny and then gently pulled him down to kiss him.


	2. safe Together

“Hey Vin we were thinking we should go out today.” Evan said over breakfast one morning. Vinny glanced up from his cereal and Evan and Jeff.

“It’s a beautiful day. We thought it might be sort of nice to go have a picnic?” Jeff picked up from Evan.

“Ya just some cliché cutesy shit.” Evan said. Vinny knew what was happening, over the summer Vinny tended to hide inside and never go out. The rest of the year he could wear long sleeves and hoodies and stuff to cover that he was a plant person but over the summer that was nearly impossible. 

“A-are you sure?” He asked softly covering one of the patches of bark on his arm with his other hand. “It’s to warm for me to go out.”

“No it’s to warm for you to wear your hoody.” Jeff corrected. “Just leave at home Vin, it’s not like anyone’s less suspicious when you wear the hoody at this time of year. You love the sun, let’s go enjoy it for once.”

“Yep and if anyone says anything I’ll fight them” Evan said half jokingly raising his fists.

“And if anyone dose anything Evan will with them.” Jeff confirmed laughing, Vinny laughed a little to but he was nervous. 

“Are you sure? If you guys want to go have a picnic it’s okay. It’ll be easier if I’m not there.” Vinny promised but he knew they wouldn’t stand for it, Vinny left himself out of their three way relationship all the time but that wasn’t how their brand of polyamory worked. 

“We don’t have to go if you really don’t want to.” Jeff said while Evan nodded his firm agreement. “We just thought it would be fun, besides you haven’t been getting enough sun recently, you’re loosing weight.” 

Vinny looked down, as a plant person he got part of his food from photosynthesizing and Jess was right, he hadn’t been getting enough fun. He could eat as much food as he wanted but it wouldn’t give him all the nutrients he needed. 

“Okay.” He relented quietly, still incredibly nervous.

“Great!” Evan said jumping up, walking around the table and kissing Vinny. “I’ll pack the lunch. You don’t worry about a thing okay?”

“Okay.” Vinny said smiling fondly up at Evan though he was still worried about how people would react. In the middle of the day in public he should be fairly safe from actual attack but it always depended on who was out. He was almost never safe from the hostile glares. But Jeff and Evan got glared at to for being with him and they never seemed to mind so he could deal with it to.

Vinny finished his breakfast of now slightly soggy cereal and went upstairs to get dressed. He chose jeans, grimacing at the one pair of shorts Evan had got him and Vinny would never wear. He hesitated before he chose a t-shirt instead of one of his usual long sleeved shirts. Jeff was right about him not getting enough sun, if he wasn’t going to wear one of his hoodies he might as well go the whole way. People would know he was a plant person from seeing his head even if they couldn’t see his arms because he had flowers growing in his hair and currently a blossom on his right cheek.

There was a vine covering half of his neck too and that was above the neckline of most long sleeves. He looked in the mirror and frowned at the flowers growing out of his skin and even more at the patches of park. Those were evidence of injury, people might assume that other people had hurt him but the last thing he wanted was to be the subject of judgment for self harm as well as being a gay, polyamorous plant person. 

When he came down he went to the kitchen to see if he could help even though they had told him not to worry. Evan was in the kitchen, whistling badly as he made sandwiches. He grinning at Vinny when he came in. “You look good today.” Evan said taking a break from what he was doing to walk over and wrap his arms around Vinny’s waist smiling up at him. He blew gently on the flower on Vinny’s cheek making Vinny laugh a little because it tickled. 

Evan smiled and kissed his lips gently before going back to making food. “Can I help?” Vinny asked.

“Nahh you know I like cooking. Why don’t you just keep me company?” Evan asked and Vinny nodded leaning against the counter chatting casually with Evan. Mostly about how happy they were to be on a summer break from university, which Vinny was doing his best to get threw despite stigma, and about Evan’s job. Vinny had so far been unable to find a job because a lot of places didn’t hire plant people. He had started selling herbal remedies online because like most of his kind he had a natural skill with plants, knowing what they needed and also knowing which of them was good for what almost instinctively. It wasn’t the best thing and he didn’t like cutting pieces of his plants to make the remedies but it was a way for him to help with the rent.

Jeff had gone to drive Alex to the summer camp the summer camp they had signed him up for. It was a music camp and he was having a lot of fun there, it also got him out of the house for a bit giving Jeff, Evan and Vinny some time alone together and Alex a break from his allergy to Vinny’s pollen which neither of them could help. 

Jeff and Evan always arranged to have days off at the same time if they could so all three of them could do things together. Sitting talking to Evan Vinny found himself looking forward to going out for the picnic today even though he knew it could go badly he was more hopeful. This was also part of the way Jeff and Evan were trying to make him less ashamed of himself. They could tell him not to be all they wanted but it was showing that they weren’t ashamed to be with him in public that was really starting to work in teaching him he shouldn’t be ashamed of himself. 

Jeff got back at about ten, which was later then it should have been from dropping Alex off. It turned out that he had been taking a detour to the grocery store to pick up some sodas and some treats and snacks for the picnic. Evan had already packed a cooler with the sandwiches and stuff so as soon as Jeff got back he shooed them both out the door again.

“If we go now we can do some hiking before lunch!” He said, frowning a little when Vinny grabbed a hoody on the way out the door. Jeff looked a tiny bit disappointed as well but neither of them said anything which Vinny was grateful. He might take it off while they were on the trails if they weren’t busy but at least at first he needed this security blanket.

Evan drove on the way to park and then hopped out immediately and enthusiastically. Sometimes he reminded Vinny of a puppy, Vinny and Jeff got out to and Jeff got the cooler so they could have their picnic somewhere deeper in the park where there would be fewer people. They picked the longest trail and got walking, Vinny took a turn carrying the cooler, as Evan wondered around them pointing out cool things the other two wouldn’t have noticed otherwise. 

Jeff took the cooler back when Evan ran up and jumped on Vinny’s back. Vinny stumbled and laughed catching Evan’s legs so he wouldn’t slide off again as Evan wrapped his arms around Vinny’s shoulders. Evan had said many times that the only good thing about being the smallest was piggy back rides so he took full advantage of that. Vinny enjoyed them to but he was already do hot wearing his sweater and carrying Evan made it worse. 

When Evan seemed to realize that and slid of Vinnys back he finally stripped of the sweater. That had only passed two people so far so he felt at least half safe tying the sweater around his waist. Jeff and Evan smiled at him Jeff taking one of his hands and Evan the other. Between them he felt completely safe. 

Once they reached the farthest part of the path from the parking lot they settled down a little ways off the path to eat. They had found a clearing a little while ago where people couldn’t really see them but the sun light came threw. Jeff unpacked their lunch and Vinny turned his face up to the sun basking in its warmth. He had gotten used to being just a little starving without sun and was so nice to feel it soak into his skin. He didn’t realize he had been tired till the sugars his body produced started to flow properly and he sort of woke up. 

He blushed a little when he looked down and noticed that both Jeff and Evan were staring at him. They smiled reassuringly and Evan passed Vinny a sandwich. 

“Thanks.” Vinny mumbled a little awkwardly. They stayed quiet mostly as they ate, listening to the animal sounds around them eating chips and sandwiches and drinking pop. After they were down eating Vinny wasn’t ready to get going again. He lay back on the grass breathing the smell of it deeply, it seemed happy to. Jeff and Evan moved so thy were sitting on either side of him without blocking the sun. “Thanks for getting me out here.” Vinny said, feeling a little dumb that he hadn’t realized how badly he had needed this.

“No problem.” Evan said grinning crookedly. “We know you dude, half the time when you start acting a bit mopy it’s just cause you haven’t had enough sun and you don’t realize it.”

“Oh.” Vinny said blushing a little harder, he hadn’t realized he was being mopy. 

“Don’t worry it’s just another little tell that let’s us know what you need.” Jeff said before Vinny could apologize. Vinny had stopped trying to protesting that he didn’t need to be looked after when they all knew he did. He was just so, so grateful that Evan and Jeff didn’t mind looking after him sometimes and he knew that he looked after them too. That was how relationships worked, you looked after each other.


End file.
